the_starpointfandomcom-20200214-history
Starry Skies (Iquis and Calypso Origins. Private RP )
Author's note: (Iquis is around 12 years old during this rp. Other than that idk.) The Story Soft sunlight was streaming through the graceful arches of a rather large greenhouse that remained mostly hidden from the bustling techno city of The United Federation. There, resting within the greenhouse, sat a ghostly pale young wolf. Content with sipping his tea and quietly reading over some documents on the device before him. It seemed to be something to contact and connect with the immaterial realm. How peculiar... Iquis for the longest time had been itching to attempt a connection with this new plane of existence.. Though he had just started his training, it was clear that the wolf was a bit too overconfident in his raw skills. And of course, it seemed a very delightful place. A realm filled with mana, a realm of angels. What could go wrong? With a long, deep breath in. Young Iquis determinedly set down his device and teacup on the table. Scooting off his chair to the soft, grassy ground where he could fold his legs up into a meditative position. He was gonna do this, no more last second backouts. And, after a few seconds, the device hummed to life. It seemed to be working. He could hear things, hear voices... Upon closing his eyes he would see a strange, dreamlike abstract space in front of him. The arctic wolf did the best he could to suppress the rising excitement in his chest. Which really only backfired into a wide, stupid looking grin on the boy's face. Scrambling up to his feet to better look around his new and.. Strange surroundings. And that definitely felt like grass underneath his feet; seems as if he was only observing the Mana realm rather than actually being there. He would start to make out all kinds of different faces; some distinctly alien or monstrous, most relatively normal with just some strange modifications. They were talking to him; offers he couldn't resist. Eternal life. Wealth. Powers beyond his wildest dreams. Some were obviously angels, much more beautiful in appearance but just as aggressive in their pitches; miracles, divine favors, keys to the future. But their messages were the same. Join them, join them, JOIN THEM! As they started to compete with one another for his attention, their voices rose to shouts and demonic screeches. It might be a little overwhelming for the poor wolf... Iquis visibly flinched, his ears folding back as his excitement gave way to a more subtle. Fearful undertone. "C-calm yourselves." He murmured amidst the chaos, attempting to reason with these strange creatures. They calmed, but only for a quick second before they were back to yelling. Even over all the other voices, he heard one, deep and clear as a bell; "Stubborn child. I'll take it from here, see?" In an instant, his knees locked up, his muscles tightened, but not by his own accord. He couldn't move. And in that moment Iquis knew he had made a terrible mistake. The wolf did his best to remain calm despite the situation at hand. He could get out of this. He could reason with these spirits. ”I did not give you permission to.. Um. Enter.” He thought. "And?" The demon snarked. He started walking over towards the table, towards Iquis's cup of tea. His eyes were still closed, so Iquis's couldn't see where he was going. With a sigh, young Iquis attempted to banish the spirit by channeling his energy. “Get. Out. Please?” The demon retaliated, giving Iquis a painful headache. The poor lad winced at this. At this point he wanted nothing more than to close his connection and forget anything had ever happened. Not only was he scared, but he was embarrassed as well. But when it seemed all hope was lost, another voice spoke... "BACK OFF!" The headache faded, the other voices quieted. The demon left, and Iquis was back in control In a stumbling fit, Iquis tripped up and ended up flopping to the ground with a wheeze. The confused wolfe rubbing his sore bum a bit as he nervously glanced about. "Hey, don't worry... Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." The newcomer apologized. She was a soft-spoken lady, and no matter how much he looked around in the Mana realm to find her he could not see her face. The other faces had left, leaving behind a very blank dreamscape. Iquis took in a sharp and shaky breath. One could easily feel his anxiety and shot nerves. “Um. Hello ser? I can’t seems to.. find you.” "I'm up here.... In your head, I suppose." Calypso tried to explain. "Best way to shoo off the others." "Ah." The boy nodded slowly. "Sank you. For vhat you did? You seem nicer san se rest.." He mostly murmured. Iquis wasn't sure what sort of spirit this was and was more or less uncertain of what would happen next. "I apologise for the others. They can be... Overbearing. They lure people in, trap them. Angels and demons alike. I won't do that to you. You can open your eyes, by the way." He hesitated.. But did as he was instructed and opened his eyes once more. "So um. Vhich of sem are you? An Angel or a.." Iquis trailed off, clearly not wanting to seem rude. "Neither. A Mana spirit." Calypso answered. Iquis's sight was back to normal, and he could see the machine in front of him. With a quick flash of blue light, it short-circuited and broke. "Best not to expose anyone else to that..." Sighing in relief, Iquis stood up to his feet. Staring at his now fried device. "Ahaa.. Probably for se best.." He squeaked. "But if se connection is broken, hoe are you still here?" "I'm still up here. In your head. Bound to you, in a way." Calypso repeated. To demonstrate, some of her blue energy swirled around his hands. "I suppose, we are the connection now." Calypso tried to explain. The little wolf picked at his simple training robe. "I am.. Sorry. As you can see I'm not quite sinking straight.. Haha.." Iquis sighed. "Um. Vhat is your name?" 4:16:30 PM Riah: That bird tho XD 4:16:33 PM Luna: Calypso chuckles a bit. "My name is Calypso. And yours?" 4:22:38 PM Riah: "I'm Iquis Alva Sylven." The boy's words tumbled out. Perhaps he had not meant to say his whole name? 4:24:08 PM Luna: Calypso noticed this, but didn't mention it. "Pleasure to meet you, Iquis." She answered, sweetly. Perhaps someone else is coming...? 4:36:28 PM Riah: "Same to you-.." The young boy was cut off by the sudden sound of someone barreling through the greenhouse door. A scruffy and slightly greying wolf with a worried-to-death look on his face. Despite his older appearance, he was well toned and quite limber. Speeding over to the paled boy and giving the tea-table a short glance. "IQUIS." The man half-growled, as his fear turned into a short spark of anger. "What were you doing boy?! I felt it open.." He paused. Seeming to squint at his pupil. 4:38:19 PM Luna: Calypso, thinking she was in some kind of trouble, stayed silent. 4:45:52 PM Riah: "V-valix. I'm ok." Iquis trembled a bit. Poor boy. The older wolf's look softened. "Good grief." He sighed, briefly squatting down to check over the boy for injuries.. All the while continuing to... Almost look right through Iquis. "Hmm." 4:47:46 PM Luna: Calypso had no idea what to do now; she had a creeping suspicion she could be seen. She didn't know what she would say, how she should act... She's relatively new to the material world. 4:49:43 PM Riah: Valix's lips did not move. And yet a single voice could be heard clearly. "You there. What is your intentions with my apprentice? He picked you up from the other plane, didn't he? " 4:53:38 PM Luna: "N-no, no, I tried to help him. H-he was p-possessed, a-and the others were harassing him... I couldn't let them d-do that to him..." Calypso stammered, trying to explain herself. 5:00:39 PM Riah: There was only a sigh that echoed through Calypso. Iquis seemed less than aware of what was going on. Valix nodded and stood up from the boy. Eyeing the device on the table. "So then. As you are aware. I could punish you." He said calmly, though it had such a severe undertone that Iquis had almost preferred that his mentor would yell. "And yet.. I feel as if you've already learned your lesson." Valix noted Iquis' even paler complexion. As if the boy might faint right there and then. "...Then you saved him." Valix's voice held a note of relief. 5:02:42 PM Luna: "I guess you could say that..." Calypso answered, meekly. She tried to calm down poor Iquis, letting off a relaxing aura. 5:08:08 PM Riah: "Obrigado. Thank you." Valix once again sighed. Both physically and.. Well. Whatever the other form of him was. Iquis' stiff posture slumped a bit, but the wolfo did his best to stand in place.. Though what he really wanted to do was lie down and nap. "Tsk tsk. We need to get you rested." His mentor weakly smiled in an attempt to comfort the boy. 5:09:03 PM Luna: "Of course. Anytime." Calypso replied, sweetly. 5:15:26 PM Riah: With a flick of his wrist, Iquis passed out right there and then into the arms of Valix. The wolf boy looking even smaller in his big mentor's grasp. Walking out of the greenhouse without a word. Eventually breaking the scilence with.. "I take it you have linked to him, yes?" 5:17:14 PM Luna: "Indeed." Calypso answered. "Originally it was just for his protection, but... Well... He's a nice boy. I wanted to meet him. And I've wanted to see this world of yours for a long time." Calypso went on. 5:21:01 PM Riah: The man nodded thoughtfully as they passed through a series of confusing hallways. ”I am Valix.” he introduced in a softer tone. ”I sense you are a.. Mana spirit. Correct?” 5:22:32 PM Luna: "Correct." Was Calypso's only answer. She was sort of surprised that he knew. Of course, everyone knew of angels and demons, but... Her? 5:26:09 PM Riah: ”Haha. You must forgive my prying. I enjoy studying the other realm, and it’s natives..” He trailed off a bit, looking down at the sleeping boy. ”I think that was what inspired his reckless behavior..” 5:27:28 PM Luna: "So he takes after you, huh? How charming." Calypso chuckled faintly. 5:51:44 PM Riah: Valix chuckled along with her as they entered a simple room. ”Aaah yes.” With little effort, he gently set the boy onto the soft blue bed. Tucking him in to rest for awhile. ”Was he assaulted in any way before you assisted?” 5:58:36 PM Luna: "He's not injured, if that's what you mean. Just a bit sore, a bit dazed. The demon tried giving him a headache, and he fell over when I came to his aid." Calypso explained. 6:01:23 PM Riah: He nodded thoughtfully. Iquis was out cold. His room wasn’t filled with a lot of things. A pretty painting on the wall, a miniature ice sculpture that wasn’t melting, and a closet with his clothing. 6:03:03 PM Riah: “Well. Seeing as you intend to stay here in the realm, I suppose it’s appropriate to know your name.” Valix quietly joked. 6:07:17 PM Luna: "My name is Calypso." Calypso answered, plainly. If he was able to see her, he would see her somewhat cartoonish ghost-shape superimposed over Iquis. She lacked legs, and hands, both just fading to little points. And had no face, just a plain head with additions that resembled hair. She was a pretty shade of royal blue, somewhat darker around the edges. 6:30:00 PM Riah: Valix smirked. "I would leave you two be, but I suspect that would be rather boring for you? Unless you plan to meet him in his subconscious." 6:31:42 PM | Edited 6:32:16 PM Luna: "I... I'm not sure...." Calypso hesitated, only just realizing that was an option. 7:25:39 PM Riah: "But of course. You've bound to him, have you not? A sort of guardian. Unless you denounce your role." 7:35:23 PM Luna: "O-of course. I'll talk to him." Calypso answered. Then, she called out into Iquis's mind. "Hello? Iquis?" 7:44:26 PM Riah: Iquis' mind took the form of some wintery scene. However, strangely enough, it wasn't cold, and there wasn't a sign of civilization in sight. The little wolf could be seen just.. Lying in the snow. Seeming to be quite absorbed in the moment. 7:46:39 PM Luna: In this place, Iquis could see Calypso's spooky true form. She hovered over him. "Hello, dear. Feeling better?" She asked. She would smile, if she could. Riiiiight, that lack of face was kind of creepy. 7:48:11 PM Luna: Well, there's a lack of face we haven't seen in a long time. 7:48:22 PM Riah: In his dream-like euphoria, little Iquis seemed entirely untroubled by her appearance. "I am. Sank you." He smiled softly. 7:48:26 PM Riah: xD 7:49:28 PM Luna: "Good, good..." She said, laying down beside him. Was this... Snow? She'd never seen it before. "Wow...." 7:53:33 PM Riah: "Yeah." The pale wolfe nodded. The sky had given way to the starry night.. Had it always been that way? Did it just change? The colorful streaks of an aurora borealis began to line the darkened sky, reflecting the very same colors of Iquis' strange eyes. 7:57:37 PM Luna: Calypso seemed at a loss for words. "I-It's so beautiful..." 8:20:05 PM Riah: There was a subtle, quiet sniffle that Iquis stifled. "It's.. Just like home." He sighed. 8:20:44 PM Luna: "Home?" Calypso asked before she could even stop herself. 8:49:02 PM | Edited 8:50:57 PM Riah: "Hah.. Yeah. Home. Back in se frozen tundra. Sometimes I miss se old times.. A lot. " He said quietly. "Not. Really even sure vhy I'm telling you sis. Haha.. Sorry." Iquis quickly apologized. 8:52:23 PM Luna: "No need to apologise. I want to learn about this world of yours..." Calypso repeated. 8:56:27 PM Riah: "Aah. Yes. Vell, the verld I come from is not se one I live on noe. It vas mostly of snow and ice and cold. Mostly hostile conditions. And yet it vas a place me and my people called home." He smiled warmly at the thought. "Ve fished from se frozen sea, and lived under the surface of our planet, as it vas much varmer vifout all se' vind n' such." 8:58:24 PM Riah: Iquis turned to gaze at the stars above them, stretching both his hands out wide. "..And se funniest sing? My home planet is one of many many many. Amidst se stars ser are thousands of oser verlds.." 8:59:10 PM Luna: Calypso flinched a little bit, really her only way of expressing shock. "Unbelievable..." 9:02:13 PM Riah: "I agree. It is a bit much to take in." He nodded. Sitting up slightly, snow dusting his milky hair. "Sis is a really verid question to ask, but , hoe old are you? Or is.. Time really acknowledged in your realm?" 9:05:14 PM Luna: "How old...?" Calypso thought about it for a moment. "Time passes much slower in our realm, but in your realm's time..." Calypso thought some more. "A century or so." 9:07:22 PM Riah: "Cool." Iquis said simply.. Was. Was that a pun? "Vhat did you do.. Before you came to sis dimention. Or realm. Or vhatever." 9:13:00 PM Luna: "Not much, in all honesty..." Calypso answered. "I lived a peaceful life in my realm. One of few Mana Spirits. I honed the abilities I possess, with the help of some angel friends. They were the ones who told me of this realm." 9:14:54 PM Riah: That.. Silly goofy grin seemed to stretch across his face again as he thought about it. "So sen. You knew little bits and pieces of our worlds." 9:16:14 PM Luna: "A little bit... But, honestly, they made it sound boring... Luckily, I never really believed that." 9:20:58 PM Riah: "Mm. So uh. H-hoe does sis sing verk? I'm only.. Just noe realizing sat. You're in my dream." Iquis blinked, seeming to become far more aware of his surroundings. 9:22:17 PM Luna: "Yes. Since we're bound together, I can talk to you at any time. Even your subconscious, while you're dreaming." 9:28:47 PM Riah: "V-voe.. So. You're staying vif.. me?" He seemed a touch bit shocked. 9:30:05 PM Luna: "For now, I am." Calypso answered. 9:32:20 PM Riah: "Is.. Is ser like somesing on my end sat I'm supposed to do as vell?" He asked, a bit wide-eyed. "Vhatever it is, I'll do it I svear." 9:33:57 PM Luna: "Nothing you have to do, necessarily..." Calypso trailed off. "As long as you don't mind me staying, we'll be fine." 9:35:57 PM Riah: ^^ "I vill try my best to. Be a good... Er. Partner? Friend?" He pretty much whispered that last part. As if he wasn't sure how she would react. 9:36:33 PM Luna: "Thank you... Thank you, so much..." Calypso seemed touched. 9:41:37 PM Riah: The young Iquis rubbed the back of his neck. "Nono. Sank you. " He smiled. 9:42:46 PM Riah: "I sink sis vill be se start of a very good friendship." 9:43:45 PM Luna: "I think so too." Calypso mused. When Sleeping Beauty Iquis finally woke up.... 9:44:03 PM Riah: xD 9:50:17 PM Riah: The room's window had been opened to let in some fresh air. A little woman could be seen hobbling about Iquis' room as he woke up refreshed and ready to do.. Whatever he was gonna do next. "Um. G-goldva?" He paused as the old lady was.. Digging through his closet. "I kno they in 'ere somewere!" The little woman bellowed.. It was a funny sight to see such a small thing belt out such a deep voice. "Find.. Find vhat?" Iquis questioned politely, raising an eyebrow. She blinked, looking back at Iquis a moment like he was the stupidest creature she'd ever seen. "My teeth! I know you like stealin' them teeth ye lidl tooth fairy." She stated as-a-matter-of-factly. 9:51:20 PM Luna: Calypso was confused but also mildly entertained. "Wh-... What is this?" 10:31:45 PM Riah: "Bit of uh.. A 'Goldva' moment.. Goldva smile for me vould you please?" Iquis half explained as he rolled out of bed. "Eh ol' LOOK!" The old. Old. OOOOOLD wolf pointed to her now open mouth. Where lo and behold. All of her teeth sat. "..." Iquis blinked, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. "GOLDVA!" He suddenly gasped. "I knoe a magic trick sat vill bring your teetf back!" He announced excitedly. This got the old woman's attention. "Ye do now?! Oh please try it!" Goldie begged, clasping her hands together. Iquis rubbed his hands together, whispered a series of words under his breath.. "Sparklesparklesparkle.." As he reached into his jacket to pull out a handful of lint, tossing it at the woman while yelling "PRESTO!" Goldva squealed in delight as she immediately reached for her mouth and discovered that all her teeth were back. "AAAAAA. Such a miracle worker! Told them I did' that you 'ad good potential!" She did a little old lady dance, and shambled out of the boy's room without another word. 10:43:38 PM Luna: "Aww. How splendid. Who was that?" 11:02:12 PM Riah: "Miss Goldva Brueski. Sveet voman but as you can see. She can be a bit of a handful sometimes." The young wolf chuckled, squirming out of his grass-stained jacket to slip on a lighter.. Redish robe. 11:13:45 PM Luna: "I can only imagine..." Calypso chuckled. 11:19:49 PM | Edited 11:20:11 PM Riah: "Haha. Vait vhat time is it?'' Iquis asked, peering over to a clock on the wall that read "7:00 AM." "I vhat asleep for sat long?? Jeez..'' He scratched his head. "Vhell I'm pretty hungry so.. Sat would explain sings. Calypso do you need to eat.. Somesing or. You can't eat. Period." Iquis seemed to answer his own question as he began to head out the door. 11:26:05 PM Luna: "I don't eat, no... But I share all of your senses now. Even taste." Calypso explained. 11:29:59 PM Riah: "Se chief makes delicious french toast. It's my favorite breakfast quite honestly." Iquis rambled as he walked down the hallway. Following the scent of bacon and eggs wafting around in the air. 11:35:13 PM Luna: "Oooh..." Calypso was in awe. Like a kid in a candy store. Just like she was in the dream, so very new to this world... And wanting to enjoy every itty bitty thing about it. 11:43:19 PM | Edited 11:55:32 PM Riah: When they entered the sleek, futuristic cafeteria, it wasn't too crowded, or too empty. It had just the right amount of people. There were plush chairs everywhere for people to chill out on and eat their meal. Iquis was quick to slip into line to order food from the kindly chief. Eventually picking out a chair near a window, with the birds eye view of the city. "Lass essen!" Iquis grinned, cutting into his french toast and taking a big bite out of the bread. 12:03:30 AM Luna: "Oh my gosh-- This is great!" Calypso cheered. Seems she was a fan of the French toast, too. 10:16:15 AM Riah: “Mmfmm!” Iquis nodded, still kinda chewing his mouthful of breakfast. The chair on the other side of the table squeaked out of position. Followed by a bowl of.. Some strange liquid getting hefted onto the table. “Hola mi amigo.” Came a voice from under the table. 11:25:03 AM Luna: "Huh? Whoa!" Calypso blurted aloud, startled. The other person could hear her... How peculiar... 12:17:00 PM | Edited 12:18:37 PM Riah: After a bit of a struggle to get up into the chair with his short, stubby legs, the head of a platypus peered over the table. In all honesty, this little guy might need a highchair as it was difficult to really see the entire person. "Yeeeeeees. You are very strange." The platypus bluntly noted. "Me or her?" Iquis blinked, tipping his head a bit. 12:18:28 PM Riah: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGkOucWm8po 12:19:11 PM Riah: IDK how to describe Latino voice so go off of this xD 12:44:15 PM Luna: "H-Hello. Who are you?" 12:50:34 PM | Edited 12:50:53 PM Riah: '=u=' "My full name, chica? Iz' Pedro Los' Carlos De-Manuel Jr. the II. But mi amigos just call me Pedro for short. Yes?" "And sat's just his first name." Iquis whispered to Calypso. "Shouldn't you be training vith Ben?" He inquired to Pedro as he took another bite of his french toast. "Oh yes. And by yes I mean no. You see Ben has contracted a sickness. Is' no good." The platypus tsked. 2:34:06 PM Luna: "Oh... Oh dear..." Calypso seemed quite concerned. 2:46:36 PM Riah: "Yes yes. He will be fines." Pedro reassured, reaching to take a sip out of his bowl of grossness. "So den. Who is you?" 2:50:13 PM Luna: "My name is Calypso. Nice to meet you." Calypso greeted him, kindly. 3:02:00 PM Riah: "Good to meet chu' too, chica." The kid wiggled his eyebrows. "Either I am drugged and hallucinating or there was too much hot sauce in my tea this morning. You sound pretty either way." 3:31:48 PM Luna: "What...?" Calypso asked Iquis mentally,not exactly sure what was going on. "U-ummm.... Thank you." 3:35:35 PM Riah: "So uh. I suppose it vould have been best to varn you sat.. A lot of se people her are a bit off ser' rockers." Iquis' whispery thoughts came in to reply. "I Sink it's just his vay of saying he's please to see you. Even if he isn't sure how." 3:36:03 PM Riah: ..Pedro sat on the other end of the table there. Chugging his breakfast down. 3:37:39 PM Luna: "Just like you, I suppose? Oh, I kid, I kid. But how very odd..." Calypso chuckled a bit. 3:40:17 PM Riah: Iquis stifled a bit of a laugh.. Causing Pedro to sharply look up from his bowl. "You laughing at me, mejo?" "Nono. I vould never." The pale wolf assured. It sounded more sarcastic than he had intended. 3:41:54 PM Luna: "So... You study magic too?" Calypso asked Pedro. More of a conversation starter than an actual question. 3:42:52 PM Riah: "Yeeees." He grinned. "Healing magic." He informed her. A bit of silence followed to let that all sink in. 3:46:16 PM Luna: "Oh, wow...!!!" Calypso was awestruck. 3:49:00 PM Riah: "Yeeeees." Iquis mimicked his friend's voice. "Also sickness magic as vell." He grinned pointedly, with a sort of.. 'I'm on to you' look. Pedro kinda flinched. "Yes but. Mostly healing. Ehehe.." 3:52:03 PM Luna: "Oh. Well, that's fascinating...." Calypso still seemed blown away by all this. Out of all the abilities, all the techniques she had learned, healing was the one that always escaped her. 4:11:27 PM Luna: (boop) 4:12:40 PM Riah: Pedro’s chest puffed out proudly. “Hopefully I can return to my homelands and assist my peoples.” 4:19:39 PM Luna: "Awww. That's so sweet of you..." Calypso cooed. 4:38:19 PM Riah: Pedro blushed a bit. “You are.. Very nice compared to some of the kids Inised to go to school with” 4:40:11 PM Luna: Calypso blushed a bit too. If Pedro could see her, he would see her cheeks go from blue to purple. "T-thank you..." 4:58:43 PM Riah: The platypus grinned. “Oh I like this chica.” “Pffft” Iquis snorted, licking the syrup off his plate. 5:17:07 PM Luna: Calypso laughed. And enjoyed the syrup. Too bad the happy spook can't even smile. 6:29:49 PM Riah: “So, Valix wanted my to let you know that today’s training is off.” Pedro informed Iquis. “Va? Vhy? Did I do somesing vrong?” The concerned wolf frowned a bit. “Yeeees. And he expects you to get out of the school and explore the town.” 7:28:29 PM Luna: "Hm?" 7:36:02 PM Riah: “Kidding, Mijo.” Pedro smiled a bit. “ ‘It’s your assignment for the day. Spend time with your new friend.” He pointed to Iquis chest/ Calypso. “O-oh” 7:38:17 PM Luna: Calypso looked touched. "Aww... H-how kind..." 9:13:19 PM | Edited 9:13:27 PM Riah: "Gotta get used to each other, yeeees." Pedro grinned, wiggling his eyebrows again before slipping off his chair and grabbing his bowl. "Have good day!" he waved as he waddled off. "Vell uh. Okay sen!" Iquis stretched, cleaning up his food mess and taking the dishes to get cleaned.. "Anysing in particular you vant to see?" 9:13:57 PM Luna: "Well, uh... What is there to see?" Calypso asked, meekly. AM Luna: Hibirb AM Riah: Hiya~ AM Riah: Aw snap the message didn't send again. One sec AM Luna: Oof AM Riah: "Lots of city sights." Iquis recalled. "Plenty of attractions, but honestly I prefer se' forests beyond. Ser is an ancient garden ser sat is untouched by all sis new technology." AM Luna: "Well... I would love to go there. Wherever you take me is great." Calypso replied, not being picky. AM Riah: "Oki sen!" He smiled. "Let me get my satchel and ve vill be on our vay." After a quick trip back to his room, Iquis and Calypso were off on an adventure. Leaving the old temple to set foot into a futuristic town PM Luna: Calypso, upon seeing the city skyline, was at a complete loss for words. She stammered and mumbled, trying to say something. PM Riah: "Nice day today." He commented as the two passed through the town's sleek streets. PM Luna: "It's... Beautiful... Unreal..." Calypso trailed off, stunned. PM Riah: "Haha. I'm glad you like it here." Iquis smiled, stopping by a flower shop to sniff some roses. PM Luna: Calypso squeaked a little bit, overjoyed. "Oooh!" PM Riah: "Sis' is called a rose." Iquis explained.. Since he wasn't sure if she knew. PM Luna: "So pretty..." PM Riah: He lingered around the shop a bit, pointing out various flowers before eventually leaving to go check out some other cool sights. "Is sis too much to take in at once? Just let me know if it is.." PM Luna: "No, it's alright! It's great!" Calypso cheered. PM Riah: "Okay!" With that, Iquis took off into a sprint to cross a road into a dense marketplace. Filled with all sorts of cool vendors and trinkets and smells. PM Luna: "Oh wow..." Calypso was awestruck. She could hardly believe her eyes... Well, Iquis's eyes. PM Luna: https://youtu.be/Mm0NMeWDhXE PM Riah: xD PM Riah: Iquis was pretty purposeful in sniffing savory food smells, feeling soft fabrics, and stopping to listen to a musician strum his instrument. PM Luna: "Wow... It's paradise." Calypso cooed. PM Luna: (Birbidy) PM Riah: Hihi PM Riah: “It is?” He blinked. “I guess it could be.. Yeah.” PM Luna: "I think it is. The mana realm, surprisingly, doesn't have many cities like this. Usually any that there are end up being only for angels, or only for demons..." Calypso sighed. "Never expected anyone like me to come by." PM Riah: “Ah.” Iquis sighed, a rush of sympathy might have been felt as they continued onward. “You There!” Crooned a terrible voice. In the corner of a booth sat a very aged man. “Mmm?” Iquis blinked. “Nice s p i r i t.” He spelled out. PM Luna: "Huh?" PM Riah: “C’mere” The man waved. Iquis cautiously creeping over to the booth. “I’ve got soul bonding items~” He half sang, pointing to a wall full of shiny trinkets. PM Luna: "What?" Confused, Calypso accidentally spoke aloud again as she looked around at the items. PM Riah: “What indeed dearie.” The man smiled. “Nicknacks for all your spirit needs” PM Luna: "T-Thank you, sir..." Calypso stuttered. PM Riah: “Sings sat can be vorn in both material forms..” Iquis murmured. PM Luna: "Oooh..." Calypso looked around at all the items, until something caught her attention. "How about this one?" She asked, the transparent blue energy showing up again. Just a little bit around the one she wanted. It was a small pendant, a blue orb. (Yaaaaay, references to her old form) PM Riah: (I love references) Nodding, the man selected it and gave it to Iquis. “You know what to do, lad?” “Yes yes.” He promptly slipped the pendant onto a chain and put it around his neck. The jewelry instantly appearing around Calypso’s neck in turn. PM Luna: "Thank you..." Calypso squeaked, softly. "Thank you so much..." PM Riah: Iquis still appeared to have a copy of the necklace on as he payed the man. “Sankyou.” “Aaaaaah no, thank you~” PM Luna: "Y-you're t-too kind, s-sir." Calypso stammered. Still kind of processing all of this happiness. PM Riah: The old man waved. "Of course, of course~" With that, Iquis did a slight bow and left the man to continue exploring the market. Fidgeting with the new necklace around his neck. PM Luna: Calypso had no words. Never in her life had she felt so loved. PM Riah: "Calypso? You ok ser?" Iquis inquired as his pace began to slow a bit. PM Luna: "Of course! Fantastic!" Calypso piped up, cheerily. PM Luna: Monk's talking about Iscah, and he says to ask you about something... Wazzup? PM Riah: Neh? @^@ PM Luna: Something about Iscah and Iquis, their relationship or something like that PM Riah: Oh uh. Welp in current main cannon they get together and kinda become a couple. Eventually having a little kiddo they call Ishmael. .w. PM Luna: Oh... Ok PM Riah: @_@? Did he mean something else? PM Luna: Probably not but I just didn't see that coming xD PM Riah: Pffft XD I know. Nice guy Iquis. Has a kid. Very left field. PM Luna: True PM Luna: And uh... your turn PM Riah: (ok) PM Riah: The wolf couldn't help but laugh a bit. "You inspire me, Calypso. I vish to see sis verld frough your perspective. The eyes of vander. Never loose sat."